Mystery Dungeon
by Redragon1762
Summary: This fanfic is about a Riolu and his team completing missions and doing their jobs as a rescue team.


We start this journey in the middle of a mission. This is the story of a team named Red Aura, which consists of our three main heroes. First is Riolu, a blue Pokemon well known for using its aura to attack. Second is Buizel, an orange sea weasel Pokemon that uses its float and tail to swim through water more easily. Third is the most famous Pokemon of all, Pikachu. That Pokemon doesn't need an introduction really.

Anyway, this story begins with our three heroes walking into the mail office. Pikachu, the leader of the team, says, "So Cubone. Any new posts in today? We are aching for a new mission right now."

Cubone checks the posts. "Hmm... It seems the only one I can find that hasn't been taken by other teams is this one." Cubone hands Pikachu a poster which read:

"Wanted! Haunter wanted for Dream Eating in the Haunted Hollow! Anyone who can catch Haunter and bring him back to Celestial Village get big reward!"

Pikachu finishes reading it and asks Cubone, "So how big is this reward?"

Cubone shrugs his shoulders. "The poster didn't say. Neither did the Pokemon who posted it."

Pikachu looks at Riolu and asks, "You ready for another mission, Riolu?"

Riolu smirks. "You bet! Let's go!"

"Boy, you're ready to go, huh?"

Riolu pumps his fist and yells, "Let's do this!"

Chuckling, Pikachu replies, "We can't set out yet, silly. You know that. We have to stock up on supplies first."

Riolu frowns. "Oh yeah." With that, the three heroes walk over to the supply shop and take a gander at the goods.

Buizel then says to Pikachu, "Remember, don't get those Cheri berries again! I almost died the last time."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, no Cheri berries please, Buizel is deathly allergic to them.

The shop owner, Blissey, then replies, "Okay, so you want the Average Traveler rations for one mission? Coming right up."

Riolu then thought for a second, "Oh yeah, Pikachu. I need to go get that scarf real quick, okay?"

"Yeah. Buizel, go with him and hurry. The quicker we get this done, the better chance we have of getting ahead of Team Blue Storm."

Riolu dashes off, carrying Buizel with him and leaving only a trail of dust behind him. Riolu gets the scarf, Lucky Scarf, from the accessories vendor, which allows more chance for a critical hit to occur when battling.

Riolu and Buizel meets with Pikachu near the entrance, and they set off to find the Haunted Hollow to begin the mission. Riolu, the navigator, has the map telling directions on where to go. "Okay so far. The Haunted Hollow is just beyond Crystal Cave, and that isn't all that far from here, is it?"

Pikachu answers, "Not at all. Actually, we're passing it right now."

As the three heroes pass by Crystal Cave, they hear strange noises coming from deep within the scary darkness. Buizel then shudders saying, "I really hope we never have a mission in there anytime soon. I remember having a very bad experience there."

Riolu tilts his head and asks, "What do you mean?"

Buizel just shudders and keeps on walking. Pikachu whispered to Riolu, "She doesn't like to talk about it."

Riolu nods, and they catch up to Buizel. Riolu says, "So, Haunted Hollow is up ahead, huh?"

Pikachu says, "Wow. You can read signs. Nice one, Riolu." Pikachu then bursts out laughing.

Riolu puffs up in anger. "Let's just go on with it."

They all three enter the Haunted Hollow with high hopes of quickly nabbing Haunter and getting back for a little R and R. Their hopes are soon trampled over when they see the map to the Haunted Hollow.

Buizel looks at the map for five seconds and then looks away, horrified. "Oh geez! This place is a maze, literally! How are we gonna find Haunter in this place!"

Pikachu tries to calm Buizel down. "Look, all we gotta do is lure Haunter out to us, and we can get him and go. It's that simple."

Buizel calms down just enough to stand straight with her head held high. "Let's do this!"

Unknown to the group of three, a shadowy figure watches them from a few trees away in the shadows. The shadowy figure then speaks in a raspy voice, "Yes! Just keep thinking that, and I'll be all yours. More like, you'll be all mine!" The figure then leaves in a snap with a crackling laugh, and the three heroes started thinking of a plan to lure out Haunter. 


End file.
